Fate and Time
by bunnylove-nyah
Summary: A story about two lovers trying to find each other through the maze of time. No pairing yet...and its kinda on hiatus due to a hectic life...but if I get any ideas I promiseit update ASAP!


_**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…but I wish I did…all the things I could make them do…all of them…_

**Author: **bunnylove-nyah

**Rating: **13+ or maybe not even that…probably 11+ but 13+ to be on the safe side…**  
Warnings: **Possible shounen-ai**  
Pairings: **Currently unknown, suggestions accepted  
**Summary: **

A story about two lovers trying to find each other through the maze of time. Each having only a sliver of a treasured memory and a broken heart, they will try and piece everything together in a search for the ones that they truly yearn for. They will face fate and time front on in their search but will all of their sacrifices make their wishes come true?

All stories, whether a fairytale or a fragment of reality, will have a happy ending even if it hasn't been recorded.

Don't they?

**-!--!-**

**τραγωδία**

_" Ἐ__στ__ὶ__ν ο__ὖ__ν τραγωδία μίμησις πράξεως σπουδαίας κα__ὶ__ τελείας, μέγεθος __ἐ__χούσης, __ἡ__δυσμέν__ῳ__ λόγ__ῳ__, χωρ__ὶ__ς __ἑ__κάστ__ῳ__ τ__ῶ__ν ε__ἰ__δ__ὼ__ν __ἐ__ν το__ῖ__ς μορίοις, δρώντων κα__ὶ__ ο__ὐ__ δι'__ἀ__παγγελίας, δι' __ἐ__λέου κα__ὶ__ φόβου περαίνουσα τ__ὴ__ν τ__ῶ__ν τοιούτων παθημάτων κάθαρσιν__."_

_**Tradgedy**_

" _Tragedy is an imitation of an action that is admirable, complete, and possesses magnitude; in language made pleasurable, each of its species separated in different parts; performed by actors, not through narration; effecting trough pity and fear the purification of such emotions."_

_**-Aristotle**_

**-!- -!- **

I am not a teller of tales but I am here to bring you one. I have not weaved it from a sliver of my mind's eye but I have observed how this story has evolved. I have watched each and every little detail of how it all fell into place. I have seen how the slightest imperfection to this story could cause a disaster.

This story is of two lovers that had once been in each others presence but have been parted for, to them, an eternity. As if fate were against them, they missed each other by mere moments in their immortal lives. They had lived and died more times than they had smiled.

Both had survived to find their other half for centuries, even millennia, but they never met. Their love had been shunned by others and they had set out to prove them wrong but with one accident, one wrong move, everything known to them had spiralled out of control. They had been separated from each other and during the course of time they had forgotten their lover but they never forgot their love. Although they didn't know who they were searching for they knew that they would find them as love always prevailed in the end.

_Didn't it?_

**-!- -!- **

_**Fate.**_

**_" Destiny has two ways of crushing us - by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them."_**

**_-_****_Henri Frederic Amiel_**

**_" That's life. Whichever way you turn, fate sticks out a foot to trip you."_**

_**-Martin Goldsmith**_

Fate is an omniscient force that controls the workings of life. With everyday activities as simple as taking a stroll to events that can affect the whole world, fate is what lies behind it. Fate is a double-edged sword, It will save you in your most desperate times and give you restoration and peace. But fate can also be cruel. Fate can tear you away from the ones you yearn for; it can rip you to shreds. Fate can break you into so many pieces that you will never feel whole again. Fate may seem most powerful but what if I was to say that there was something that ruled over fate?

_Would you believe me? _

**-!- -!- **

_**Time.**_

**_" Time is the condition of the possibility of succession." -Schopenhauer_**

**_" It lies not in our power to love, or hate,_**

_**For will in us is over-rul'd by fate."**_

_**-Christopher Marlowe**_

Time. Time. Time.

Time is passing with every moment. Time is what the world stays with. Time is what it takes for changes to happen. Time dictates when someone departs from this earth or when another soul is born to replace them. Time is what controls when things happen. Time can cause sorrow and pain by altering when events happen. But time can also bring bliss and joy. Time can lead somebody to salvation but time can also lead somebody through a maze of confusion. Time can throw people into despair by making an event happen at a certain moment. Time cannot be stopped although it can be changed. Time continues forward, proudly, and tramples everything in an almost sadistic manner. Time may seem powerful but what if I was to say that time could be frozen or erased so that a dreadful event would never come to be?

_Would you believe me?_

**-!- -!- **

Now it is the time for the play to begin. To unfold the drama. The actors have arrived; the rehearsals have come to a conclusion. Finally the time has come for the story to be to begin, to commence. There is a hushed silence as the curtains are lifted.

A lone spotlight shines on the stage.

The tale has begun.

All stories, whether a fraction of a fairytale or just a fragment of reality, will eventually have a happy ending.

_Don't they?_

**-!- -!- **

I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic nyah. I was pondering for quite a while about if I should write it then finally decided to do it. So here it is…the fruit of my labour! At the beginning there is some writing in Latin but it doesn't show up properly. Send me an email or leave a message if you want the exact quote...I haven't exactly decided as to who the pairing should be though…so feel free to add a suggestion for the pairing nyah bows. Please review nyah!!! "


End file.
